Un nuevo sentimiento
by zune7
Summary: que pasaria si un amor entre hermanos se fuera conviertiendo en algo mas que eso y que un baile en la casa de francis saque aflote sus sentimientos pesimo summary pero leanlo vash x lily y varias prejas.


bueno este es el primer fanfic de Hetalia que escribí. Es de una de mis parejas favoritas: Suiza x Liechtenstein /LilyXvash espero que les guste

* * *

**un nuevo sentimiento**

El dia habia comenzado como siempre

me levantava me dirigia hacia el baño me lavava la cara y los dientes.

me vestia como siempre mis pantalones negros mis botas militares del mismo color y una remera blanca.

me dirigia a desayunar con liechtenstein.

luego me dedique a limpiar mis amadas armas mientra liechtenstein se didicaba a leer.

despues es dar un paseo alrededor de mi hogar para revisar que todo este en orden cuando lily me solto la mano de golpe

-¡mira nii-sama es un hermoso conejito!-dijo la chica alzando al pequeño animalito

-lily no lo toque te puede morder-no termino de desir eso y el conejito mordio el dedo de lily

-¡Ahhy!-dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojo-conejito malo... malo!

-¡Lily~!dijo vash corriendo hacia su hermana-eres una tonta! te dije que no lo tocaras

-Nii... nii-sama.. L-lo siento mucho-lijo liechtenstein ahora llorando a mares no le gustava que su nii-sama se enojara con ella

-lily..yo lo siento.. no quise..yo em-sin saber que desir beso el dedo donde le abia mordido el animalito

quedando un largo rato hasta que

-emm..nii-samaaa-dijo lily sonrojada a más no poder

-eh,y-yo em..no queria ya sabes-dijo soltando la mano de la muchacha sonrojado de igual manera -vámonos ya e..es tarde

-s-si -dijo la chica corriento para alcansar la mano de su hermano para seguir con su caminata

ese dia paso muy rapido ya era de noche ya habiamos terminado de cenar

como siempre la cena preparada por liechtenstein estubo deliciasa y habiamos pasado a la sala de estar yo estava leyendo

hasta que lily trajo dos tazas de chocolate caliente ya que para esa epoca del año por mi hogar hacia mucho frio y afuera estava nevando

todo estava tranquilo solo nosotros dos frente a la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente todo hasta que tocaron el timbre

-quien podra se a esta hora de la noche-dijo lily Lledó hacia la puerta

-lily quedate quieto no abras la pueta yo lo hare-dijo el suizo sacando una escopeta de quien sabe donde abriendo la puerta de una patada

-aahhh n-nnoo dispares-dijo el muchacho rubio de ojos azules y barba de tres dias

-pero que!demonios haces aqui a estas horas de la noche!-dijo el suizo aun apuntando a la cabeza del muchacho

-ah! pero si es es el señor francis!-dijo la chica sorprendida

-ah¡ bonjour Mon cher dame*! -dijo francis mientras besaba la mano de lily

-maldito bastardo no te aserque a liy!te lo abia dicho-dijo el suizo dandole una patada derribando

-que haces aqui en primer lugar tienen prohibido invadir territorio suizo al menos que quieran morir-dijo vash apuntando a Francis con la escopeta

-tranquilo..tranquilo Mon cheri no te pongas celoso- dijo -hay Francis para todo!

-señor Francis guastaría pasar a dentro a tomar chocolate caliente aquí afuera hace mucho frio-dijo la muchacha preocupada

-lily no agás pasar a este pervertido bueno para nada-antes de terminar esta frase Francis ya había entrado abrazando a lily quien lo llevaba hacia la sala

donde antes se hallaban ellos

-bueno iré directo al grano vine aquí personalmente para darte esto-dijo el suizo dándole una sobre a vash

-pero qué demonios esto..es...Arthur!-dijo el suizo sonrojado viendo las fotos que se encontraban dentro del sobre

-eh lo siento me equivoque de sobre-dijo el francés sonrojado-este es el sobre- dijo dándoselo a el suizo

-NO!-dijo el suizo terminando de leer la carta tirándola sobre la mesa donde la agarro lily

-ah esto es una invitación para un baile!- dijo lily emocionada

-por favor mon amour es un baile nada mas todos irán solo faltas tú-dijo Francis tratando de convérselo

-nii-sama no me importaría ir si quieres-dijo la chica un poco apenada

-no bromes lily no iría a una fiesta así ni loco solo la gente tonta y hueca quieren ir a ese tipo de lugares-dijo el suizo cuando escucho unos sollozos y al darse vuelta

descubrí que lily estaba llorando

-nii-sama y-yo..yo solo que-quería ir con nii-sam pero e..el dijo todas ese..esas cosas-dijo lily llorando a mares

-lily y..yo no quise ...no s-sabia-dijo el suizo arrepentido y enojado por haber hecho llorar a su preciada hermanita

-y..yo lo siento-dijo lily mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación

-ah! Mesdames** quien las entienden!-dijo el francés luego de toda esa escena que vio-cambiando de tema creo que es hora de irme

-está nevando mucho puedes quedarte solo esta noche bastardo en la habitación de huéspedes-dijo vash con un tono de vos triste que sorprendió al francés

-esto sí que es raro en ti mi querido vash pero acepto tu propuesta

luego de mostrar la habitación de huéspedes en donde dormiría Francis y de advertirle que invadiría parís si intentaba hacer algo extraño a Liechtenstein se fue

a su cuarto pero no podía dormir solo pensaba en todo lo que le avía dicho lily hasta que no pudo más y se fue hasta el cuarto de lily

desde la puerta de su habitación se escuchaban los sollozos de la niña

-lily-dijo golpeando la puerta suavemente-abre la puerta quiero hablar contigo

-no!-dijo la niña sorprendiendo a vash ella nunca se comportaba así -nii-sama es un tonto

-lily-dijo del otro lado de la puerta sentándose contra esta-Lily Es tut mir leid ich habe nicht berücksichtigt, was ich Gefühl wirklich dumm bin***

-ein großer Narr*-dijo lily

-si tienes razón jajá-dijo el suizo sonriendo

en eso lily abre la puerta tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar entonces poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzar el cuello de vash para abrazarlo a

lo que el suizo correspondió los dos se quedaron haci un buen rato

-lily lo lamento si quieres iré contigo a la fiesta de ese estúpido pervertido-dijo el suizo besando la frente de la chica

-yo-yo lo..lamento vash lily es muy egoísta-dijo la chica volviendo a llorar

-lily no llores sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras y no eres egoísta-dijo vash-yo si lo soy por no pensar en ti cuando tomo una decisión de

ahora en adelante si lo are

-nii-sama te quiero mucho mucho- dijo la chica abrazándolo muy fuerte

-bueno ya bata de cursilerías y ve a dormir que mañana tendremos que ir a la casa de ese pervertido de Francis

-¡Hai! ni-sama-dijo poniendo su mano en su frente en un gesto militar

-buenas noches-dijo el suizo besando su frente de nuevo-si sucede algo solo grita y estaré aquí en un shash-dijo en tono muy serio

-s-si-buenas noche nii-sama-dijo la chica dándole un beso en su cachete lo cual hiso que el chico se sonrojara violentamente

-si a-dios-dijo prácticamente empujando a Liechtenstein dentro de su cuatro cerrando la puerta

mientras escondido en un rincón se encontraba Francis quien vio tal tierna y divertida escena

-ah! l'amour... l'amour-dijo el frances dirijiendose a su cuarto.

* * *

bueno eso es todo luego subire la conti espero sus reviews a cambio francis-_Onii-sama les mostrara las fotos de mon cher Angleterre!^^_

traduccion:

- Hola mi querida señorita*

- señorita**

-Lo siento, no e considerado tus sentimintos soy realmente estúpido***

-un gran tonto****

bye bye


End file.
